Alysanne Moonbow
''Common Statistics Title: None" Race: Half-Moon Elf Age: 24 Height: 6’1” (170) Weight: 155 lbs (55kg) Hair: Dark blue, usually worn straight as it falls about her head, down to just past shoulder length. Her hair glitters, especially in moonlight Skin Tone: Deep bluish-white Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Blue Accent: Normal – with a hint of Aglarond accent Recognizable Features: The most recognizable feature of Alysanne is her blue skin and hair. She seems incredibly exotic and alluring. Commonly Spoken Languages: Common, Elven Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Selune, but pays homage and follows the tenants of Sune, Sharess and Eilistraee Class: Cleric of Selune Alignment: Chaotic Good Relatives: Joridayn Moonbow (Father), Valesena Moonbow (Mother) ''General Character Information Alysanne is much like the Moonmaiden herself, often changing moods at different times and phases of the moon. Most of the time, she is polite, kind, quiet and smiling softly. At other times, her upbringing among the goddess of passion, Sune and Sharess, take hold, and she becomes an outright flirty, lusty woman, looking for love and fun in both men and women alike. However, she always approaches such matters of passion and love in a dignified, but playful manner. Alysanne does her best to see the good in everyone, but is not blind to the forces of evil. She has unwavering faith in Selune and her causes, thus she is sensitive to the needs of others, those who’s minds are failing them, friendships among good lycanthropes, and has compassion and tolerance for those society considers “monsters.” Having grown up traveling, Alysanne is always filled with wanderlust. She favors places where nature and civilization are one, and has always grown up among humans and elves. Both of these features combine, for she has lived in Everska, Silverymoon and Aglarond. Alysanne never felt much stigma for her half-blood, since these places sported humans, elves and half-elves who lived in relative peace. In battle, Alysanne sometimes starts with a shot from her crossbow, but she favors melee combat with her goddess’ favorite weapon, the Moon’s Hand mace. She also uses a small shield; anything bigger would impede her movement, for although she is tall, Alysanne is incredibly quick in melee, dodging blows and attacks of opportunity with amazing skill, enough to make even the most graceful full-blooded elf jealous. She is quick to make friends with those similar to her, especially those who follow Selune, Sune, Sharess or Eilistraee. To other followers of Selune, she follows her goddess’ dogma, and treats them as her closest friends, even if she had never met them before. ''Appearance Alysanne is beautiful, mostly in an exotic and erotic way. Most of this beauty comes from her blue features, for her skin, hair and eyes are all blue, thanks to the tones of her parents. This look seems to bathe her in constant, perpetual twilight. At night however, in the presence of the moon, is when Alysanne looks her most radiant. Her skin seems to glow, and her hair seems filled with tiny stars. This twilight look intensifies when the light of the moon touches her, making others believe she has been touched by the Moonmaiden herself. She is very tall for a half-elf, towering 6’1” tall. She obtained this height from her half-elf father. This height and her musculature are her only human features, but unlike regular humans, this muscle structure appears lithe and graceful rather than heavyset. Alysanne’s skin is completely hairless like her elven mother, and it bares not scratch or bruise. Indeed, when healed with healing magic, her skin always seems to look unmarred. Alysanne’s womanly features are no less impressive. Her breasts are full and firm, though they are not overly large. She has a human-like hourglass figure that attracts all sets of eyes. Her ears are as long as a full-blood elf, and her hair as silky and smooth as an elf as well. ''Appearance (Armored) Alysanne wears armor of elven manufacture, though it barely covers her skin. She is a firm believer in the beauty of the female form, and does her best to reveal as much as she can. She normally wears a silvery-white breastplate that covers her bust little, and a small loin cloth that only barely conceals (and sometimes reveals) her nakedness underneath. Shin-guards, small shoulder plates and light gauntlets complete the picture of her armored form. ''Appearance (Unarmored) When not wearing her armor, Alysanne can be found in equally revealing clothing, usually the purple robes of Selune, or an inticing, erotic outfit that barely covers her. If possible, she would gladly go without clothing at the first opportunity, but she is not insensitive to society’s demands. ''Personality Alysanne is quiet, polite and friendly, but also has her chaotic, sensual side. She is slow to anger, and does her best to help anyone in need. She is thoughtful, sincere and utterly committed to those she considers friends. She does have a few personality quirks, however. Alysanne revels in the beauty of the feminine, doing her best to show off what she has. If able, she would wear nothing all the time. She never seeming to outwardly flaunt herself, but at the same time, she does not take any steps to hide her features. Alysanne never crosses her legs when she sits, so people often see her nakedness under her scant loincloth. Although one wouldn’t know it, Alysanne can be greedy, if she can justify it to herself. She’s not a thief however, but she’s often tempted to take more than her fair share of treasure on an adventure. Even though this may be a flaw, she is quite ready to give items and gold to those who can use them better on a moments notice. If they don’t, she gladly keeps it for herself. Alysanne is completely devoted to Selune, following her dogma to the best of her ability, but she also revels in the dogma and rights of the other goddess’ she’s grown up with, Sune, Sharess and Eilistraee. She loves beauty, passion, lust and dancing, experiencing all whenever possible. One noteable feature of her personality is her tolerance for unusual creatures. Alysanne will hear out any goblin, orc, ogre or other normally evil creature, hoping to change their path from that they were born too to something greater and more noble. She is amiable to drow, since she has spent time in the company of Eilistraeeans. She knows not all are good, but she is no stranger to drow. ''Background Alysanne was born to Joridayn Moonbow and Valesena Moonbow. Joridayn is a half-moon elf like his daughter, while Valesena is a full-blooded moon elf. Both parents have the rare blue skin and eyes of the moon elf race, and this was one of the factors for their attraction. Joridayn is tall like his daughter, towering at 6’1”, while her mother, is a shorter 5’0”. She takes after him in his height and muscle structure, while she has her mother’s incredibly beauty and striking blue hair. The two elves met one another in Silverymoon, where Joridayn was a priest of Selune, and Valesena a priestess of the Brightwater goddess, including Sune and Sharess. They had similar goals and goddess, and both reveled in love and passion, making them a natural couple. Their love blossomed quickly, and despite the slighty misgivings of Valesena’s family, the two were married two years after they met. A few months later, Valesena became pregnant with Alysanne, but the two continued their travels, for they both were filled with wanderlust. During a stop over in Everska, Alysanne finally came into the world. Knowing they couldn’t travel with such a young child, the two returned to Silverymoon, where they purchased a modest house and settled down…for a time. Alysanne grew up for fifteen years in the jewel of the north. Her parents were clergy at their respective temples, while Alysanne attended schooling in both. However, as she grew, both mother and father could see just how beautiful she was, and how she so resembled the moon itself, so it was no surprise when the young girl decided she would dedicate her life to Selune. Even though she followed in her father’s footsteps, she still to this day pays homage too and directs herself towards the passionate clergy her mother did, looking for the best of both worlds. At seventeen, two years after her introduction into the church of Selune, her parents decided she was old enough to travel, and they packed their things and began their road to wanderlust once more, this time with their daughter. Alysanne took to the wandering life immediately, and she helped her parents out with giving aid and healing to those who needed it. On their way to the unapproachable east, they encountered a small group of Eilistraeens, whom the church of Selune is allied. The three spent some time with these good drow, and Alysanne reveled in the naked dancing of this moon goddess. She made several friends among the young drow, but all too quickly, they continued on their way. Eventually, their travels took them to Aglarond, and the Yuriwood, where a large community of elves and half-elves live. Similar to Silverymoon, the family settled there, and Alysanne grew up the remainder of her child hoold there. She made many half-elf friends and lovers, male and female alike. The last few years she learned more of Selune, Sune and Sharess, becoming quite knowledgeable in her studies and dogma of each. At twenty four, Alysanne finally decided to depart from Aglarond, this time on her own. News had traveled to the east from the chaos and troubles in the Moonsea region, Alysanne wishing to go and explore the region and offer her help to make it prosperous once again. Her father informed her of a small shrine to Selune in the forests of the Coromanther, and she set out on her own, looking to find her own place in the world. ''Goals Alysanne has three primary goals, all of them related to her devotion to Selune. She wishes to join the ranks of the fabled Silverstars, completely giving herself to her goddess. She also desires to found a great church to her goddess in the war-torn Moonsea. Hand-in-hand with this, Alysanne also has the loftier goal of making a place for those considered “monsters” who are unique (non-evil) to live without fear of death or retribution. It is her goal to perhaps even create a city or state where such beings can live in peace, not defined by their evil heritage or culture. OOC) Information Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 7 Cleric Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Good Perfect Alignment Title: Time spent in Myth Drannor: Two weeks Category:PC